<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thorns among the roses by fabricdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675972">Thorns among the roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon'>fabricdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Inkmates, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Torture, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mormor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people have a clear mark for a potential soulmate, or even more than one! Jim Moriarty doesn't have a soulmate and is PERFECTLY HAPPY WITHOUT ONE thank you very much!<br/>until he meets his...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dead and Dying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickie/gifts">mickie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts">InnerSpectrum</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeculativeCorvid/gifts">SpeculativeCorvid</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>One man is officially dead... the other is dying... and they're soulmates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being dead was boring.  I mean, being alive was boring too most of the time, but the vague challenge of getting out of England and keeping out of sight had paled into insignificance within a week- three at the most. Now all he really had keeping him going was revenge plans, and unfortunately he was in the drudging part of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serbia was a lovely and interesting country- but not where he was.  He was dealing with yet more stupid people who thought they were important; trying to make them obvious enough for Sherlock to find eventually without making it obvious to Big Brother that it was a trap…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they kept trying to suck up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they thought he was the emissary of Mister Moriarty’s heir, so he supposed they were trying to suck up to HIM, but the effect was the same- worse even: he had to pretend to be IMPRESSED with the idiots, when what he really wanted to do was disinfect his clothing and get out of here.  He had a feeling he needed to stay, though, so he wandered around asking questions and poking into  the dirtiest parts of the facility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gleefully picturing Sherlock ending up here- because honestly whether he got rid of these people or got caught it was equally good-when he caught sight of a prisoner…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He walked into the room- for some reason this was interesting, where the other prisoners hadn’t been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been well muscled and fit- wasn’t far off it yet so they hadn't had him long- still he was dying, any fool could see that. He wandered over to have a look and the man with the dirty whip pulled back…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if you drag the whip in the dirt like that  it's no wonder they die of infection on you.” he said as he looked the fellow over.  He was hanging limply in the restraints- his breathing labored and raspy.  He looked feverish even aside from all the cuts and stripes all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had JUST thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘he looks like a tiger</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ when he caught sight of the tattoo on the man’s chest: a prowling tiger caught in brushstrokes as though it had just come down from his shoulder…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out and touched it… a strange prickling sensation in his back caused him to turn and look suspiciously at the Serbians, but they hadn't moved? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back as the man hanging in the chains gasped: to see the grey ink… turn black.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmates.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Everyone knew that grey marks that turned black when you touched were soulmates…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But i don't HAVE a soulmate!  I don't HAVE one!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts raced in panic as the man struggled to raise his head. Dull blue eyes in a scarred face tried to focus on him before his head fell against his chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after that he was in the back of his  car heading to  medical with the strange scarred and wounded man in his arms; trying to  convince himself that it was just prudent to find out what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was dealing with the sheer LUNACY of a doctor telling him that the man’s only chance to survive was his soulmate- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and he meant me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>- staying with him and ‘lending him strength’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t HAVE a soulmate!” he hissed at the man in the hospital bed- while holding his hand. “Ask anyone! Hell, ask them if they think i have a soul!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid machines hissing and beeping and dripping and he wanted to rip them all apart but for SOME reason it was important that this man survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least long enough to answer some questions…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Jim Moriarty did NOT have a soulmate, thank you very much!</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tiger dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The man marked with a Tiger woke up... slowly.</p><p>as a reminder, if  i NOTABLY switch perspectives i mark the switch with a ~   this chapter is POV Tiger (the man in chains)~ Jim Moriarty~ Tiger<br/>the chapters after this will get much longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He dreamed- or at least… he thought he was dreaming?  He dreamed of a hand touching him that didn't hurt, or a hand holding his, of peace and sleep and a lack of pain. He dreamed of ginger hair and an Irish accent and a shy smile when no one was looking- as he often had- but this time he heard words…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Tiger, you damn well better be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to tell them he would have been, if he’d ever met them… It was a shame he would never meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t he wake up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could take quite some time to wake up, sir: you are lucky your soulmate pulled through at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first voice… he knew that voice?  The irish accent was too faint, but that… was that the voice from his dreams?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too low?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man?” and his throat burned… and he struggled to breathe suddenly and then there was a hand holding his hand and a hand on his shoulder and the pain receded and he opened his eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soulmate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his soulmate?  He had dark eyes- sometimes his dreams had dark eyes and sometimes light-and dark hair- not a trace of ginger- and he looked angry- and maybe a bit worried, maybe- and like he’d…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Been spending days in a hospital by my bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked past him and around at a hospital room and tracked back to the man holding his hand and pushing him back on the bed… the man he had somehow thought would be a woman- how silly it seemed now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth and his lips cracked and someone put an ice chip...he must have been intubated- he’d had a pale shadow of this kind of pain when he’d been under a long time for surgery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soulmate…” he managed to whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the man frowned, but the doctor? Seemed delighted and  started talking at him- he didn't follow most of it, but that was alright: he was safe, and he wasn't being hurt, and he’d found his soulmate…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drifted off to sleep, holding the man’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim would kill to get out of the hospital- no, seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He supposed he had put this much time into this so he better see it through rather than wasting it all… and then the man FINALLY woke up after they dealt with the infection and the pneumonia and the almost dying...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU DO NOT GET TO DIE AFTER YOU PUT ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he whispered, “a man” and then he thrashed a bit- weakly- and then he finally opened those gorgeous blue eyes and he…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stared at me like I was an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… what’s an egotist to do with that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he whispered “soulmate” and looked at me like that and the doctor was talking about how good it was that he recognized me and made sense… and Jim could see the man tiring out and closing his eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at least he was just SLEEPING, and not unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the bastard still wouldn't let go of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up again? His soulmate was asleep on a sort of recliner next to the hospital bed and looked so much younger and so tired and worn… and he tried to sit up  and his back motherfuckingscreamed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise he made- or the sensation across their hands- woke his soulmate who frowned at him and then did something to- morphine drip?- and then he didn't care anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi…” God he was beautiful, even tired and  rumpled like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate rubbed his off hand over his face, “You don't make any sense you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought your accent would be stronger?” he mused and then processed what the man had said, “What doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My accent would be stronger?”  he was looking a bit askance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreamed of a voice- could never hear it clearly but i knew the accent was Irish… i went to Ireland to try to find you a few times…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked appalled, “Good God no!” he said, his accent creeping back more toward his dreams, “Got out of Ireland as fast as i could…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” he lay there drifting  for a while until his soulmate nudged him and he realized he’d missed something. “What? Sorry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name, Tiger: what’s your NAME.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian…” he blinked at the intense dark eyes and wondered what it would take to get him to smile. “What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sighed and rubbed his forehead, “Jim.  So, Sebastian, do you have a last name?  A rank? Someone who knows you’re missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of people will know I'm missing by now- I suppose I'm written off for dead?” he thought about how long it had been… “probably… my mission wasn’t…  It's Moran: I was a Colonel before…”  he knew he wasn't making much sense- to his surprise his soulmate understood immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in Intelligence?  This… was… an unofficial operation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” he gripped the man’s hand a bit more tightly, “God i can’t wait to take you home…” he thought about his father finding out that not ONLY was his soulmate as Irish as he’d thought, but he was a man…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Tiger,” His soulmate- Jim’s- expression tightened, “You most certainly aren’t bringing me home- and I very much doubt you’re going home at all: they think you’re dead? Then it’s simpler to leave it that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes we all knew it was Sebastian Moran, grant me the illusion of suspense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tigers and Thunderbolts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jim's POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jim showered the stink of hospitals and sick people off his skin and tried to think.  It had taken a great deal of work to get Tiger- Sebastian Moran, former Colonel, working for SIS of all things- settled enough that he could finally leave to go get a proper shower and a solid meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the shower and wiped down the mirror and tried to turn enough to see his back: his back had… had PRICKLED…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't have a soulmate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never had a soulmate…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d hoped for one, even prayed for one, back when he was young enough to still believe in anything beyond his own intelligence and determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn't have one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he couldn't quite see his back anyway, but from what he could see it was just the usual stupid freckles and moles, and they were not soulmarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiger was...Tiger was everything he WOULD have dreamed of in a soulmate, though, if he’d wasted time dreaming. He’d wanted someone to come in and rescue him from his life, back when he was a child- no one did of course, no one was ever going to help him except himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d wanted a soulmate so badly as a child… he could still remember it, even if he couldn't quite FEEL it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone to rescue him, someone to talk to? Someone as enthused about stars and maths and books on far away places and all the oh so interesting things in the world… He shook his head and forced his mind back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim started the deep search on one Colonel Sebastian Moran and then turned his attention to soulmates: he’d mostly ignored them except as it was important to business, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides it hurt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No it did NOT hurt it was just a waste of time!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except now he needed to find out if anything new had come up since the last time he bothered to look into the subject.  Mind you the reach of the  internet was  new since he’d last done any serious look ups, so more might be available anyway, even if the research was old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soulmates, yada, symbols, yada, words, yada, numbers… </span>
  <em>
    <span>numbers?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Jim looked into that- someone had done a survey on numbers and types of soulmarks… no, a LOT of people had studied this? </span>
  <em>
    <span> Ok that was new…</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Huh, I’d always thought most people just had</span></em> <em><span>one?</span></em><span>  Most people have two, with one and three being close runners up… just… usually only one is “dominant” or clear?</span></p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at dominant and ‘latent” soulmarks-</span>
  <em>
    <span> that was new</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Dominant soulmarks were the usual clear soulmarks people thought of and latent soulmarks were… weaker, blurrier? Smaller or harder to make out… could often be mistaken for a larger birthmark…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well… I didn't have any large ones? Mostly freckles? But…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The photos they used as examples were not reassuring- the “weak soulmarks” were STILL obviously soulmarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim frowned and clicked away to another site: they  had a lot of chatter about what the type of soulmark meant and it was all useless opinions, but FINALLY someone referenced an actual research survey on types of marks.  Most marks are symbols- </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- with a small minority being words- </span>
  <em>
    <span>again duh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- words often being less clear or readable than the symbols- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ok i didn't know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He read a thesis that talked about the common idea that the soulmate marks had to do with what your soulmate would call you- or say to you: this guy thought it had to do more with how your soulmate was likely to SEE you or think of you...</span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting but not helpful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally tried searching for “late appearing soul marks” and got a BIT of useful data.  Most of it was nonsense of course, and too many of them  were using “late appearing” as meaning  something like fifteen, but he did eventually find records of soulmarks appearing or becoming clear enough to be identified in adulthood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usually young adulthood, but….</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim squashed the flicker of hope in his chest with ruthless determination and went to see what he had gotten on Colonel Moran…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened: oh my… OH my!!!! Colonel Moran was a treasure box!  He was  everything a criminal mastermind could ever WANT in a soulmate- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well except for the whole loyal to Britain and working in intelligence thing but that can be fixed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Possibly one of the best snipers in the world, certainly the best in Britain; excellent hand to hand skills; rated expert in demolitions…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All that and pretty to look at  too? Mine! Mine, mine, mine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been discharged on a medical after</span>
  <em>
    <span>...eh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jim glared at  the computer file.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What the fuck do you mean that was too classified to get? How the fuck can a medical discharge be CLASSIFIED?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jim sent a message, practically dripping with sweetness and light, suggesting his people get this information- and soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had planned to relax back at the place he had rented- it was near the hospital and the doctors would call- but...well… they did say he would rest better if he was there?  Honestly he needed to get the man out of there because that recliner thing was horrid to sleep in- pity Tiger was too big for Jim to fit up on the bed next to him- all that orthopedic padding? It was probably comfortable…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, I mean HE wasn’t, not with all the wound treatment and all, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim took extra blankets and pillows and grumbled back to the hospital.  He forced his “worried soulmate” persona back on and tried to point out that the recliner beds weren’t the most comfortable things… and was it ~possible~ to get maybe a second bed in the room instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did everything but bat his eyes and coo at the nurse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he went in to find Tiger trying to get up- by himself which he wasn't allowed to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiger! Lie down!” Jim snapped and was gratified to see the man drop back into bed immediately - of course that could have been general weakness and surprise, but he preferred to think of it as obedience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… REALLY want to get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get up when the physical therapist says you get up.” Jim frowned, “when are they coming in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know? Morphine makes me sleepy and i keep-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your pain drip turned down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because morphine makes me sleepy.” He said a bit sullenly. “And stupid… and i get… nightmares.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim blinked, “Morphine gives you nightmares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a pain medication that doesn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NSAIDs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim snorted, “not nearly strong enough- you just got out of an induced coma-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sedation, not a coma!” he protested and tried to sit up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim glared at him. “Keep arguing with me and i will go back to the house and stay there for three days!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tiger shut up.  Tiger… looked a bit frantic, in fact.  Jim walked closer and took his hand and sat down grumpily, “You’re a lot of work- are soulmates supposed to be this much work? And i don't understand how you’re my soulmate.” he glared at the man as though he had the answers- even though of course he didn't- “you said you dreamed about me?  That's so rare it's ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The… counselors...” Sebastian was breathing better and calming a bit now that they were touching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Counselors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father called in some counselors to try to convince me i was being ‘overly imaginative’ when i told him i dreamed about my soulmate having an Irish accent.” he grinned suddenly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>OH GOD that looked so good on him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“My dad was furious when one of the counselors said that some people had dreamed of their soulmates, and the fact that i just got… fuzzy bits, not like- not like i dreamed of a person you could describe just...pieces here and there? Meant it was more likely real…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim was curious despite himself and… and that grin looked good on the man: he couldn't help but smile just a bit in response, “Your father didn’t like what you described?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian was staring at his mouth for some reason and smiling a bit more gently, “He was confused by a lot of the rest- well so was i- but as soon as i said an Irish accent he… kind of flipped.”  the grin flickered back, “I may have started inventing questions just to yank his chain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim grinned, “Like what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like asking whether he thought you would be a lot older than me” he squeezed Jim’s hand, “I never did get an impression of age: i just knew he’d hate that idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor came in and Jim found out that they didn't really have a lot of recovery care people: infection response, absolutely, but they usually sent patients to another facility for rehab…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim considered the shape Sebastian had been, and his ‘typical’ level of fitness and doubted that any facility in the area was going to be good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll want to take him home then.” Jim said firmly, “now that he’s able to be moved, i would rather he be treated in familiar environments.” he squeezed Sebastian’s hand and willed the man to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the doctor gave him his medication and left; Sebastian spoke up, “I… thought you said…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if ‘home’ will be back to England, or if our passports will say we live somewhere else, Tiger, but we’re going to whatever ‘home’ has the best treatment available.” Jim amended, “Without the most questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me WHY you… why is it simpler that i ‘stay dead’?” Sebastian’s eyes searched his face, “If you’re in trouble i can help…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I am NOT having this conversation now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you can help when you are a bit better, Tiger, but you can’t help NOW, right? And now we need to get you healthy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly agreed, “That's true, Angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim shivered, “Odd thing to call me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian brought Jim’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “I’ll call you anything you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most people called me a spider, or a devil, or a few things I won't repeat to your delicate ears,” Jim smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ears haven't been delicate in a loooong time.” Sebastian chuckled. “But you certainly aren’t very spidery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sighed and started to work on getting travel arranged- difficult with one hand.  After he finished what he could do for now, since Sebastian was still awake,  he asked: “So… you expected a soulmate...I never did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has a soulmate,” Sebastian shrugged and tried to sit up- Jim adjusted the bed for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t THINK you did,” Tiger grinned that way he did, “You obviously do! I guess your marks weren’t clear?” He yawned but clearly was still expecting an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… have freckles? But no one ever thought they looked like soulmarks… other than that i have a few moles, a small birthmark- again no one thought it was a soulmark- and a few scars: that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember when you touched me clearly,” Tiger sounded sad, “But i know people say you feel it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… saw your Tiger go from dark grey to deep black…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” He tried to look down his chest but the bandages covered everything. “Did you feel anything?... The counselors said it felt like an electric shock: i went around scuffing my feet on the rugs and touching door handles for a while…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim snickered at THAT image. “My back… sort of prickled? It didn't feel like an electric shock, though: I’ve been shocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... they did comment on how clear my marks were.” Tiger nodded and yawned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marks?  Oh… right… most... people have two?  A clear one and a not so clear one…” Jim didn't like how this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have two: both equally clear.” Sebastian looked thoughtful, and sleepy with the medication finally working, “I always wondered if i was… anyway- you’re the Tiger one: you call me Tiger and you said that’s the one that went black...  I always wondered why those images…” His eyes were closing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what’s the other one?” Jim asked him softly, “I was a bit busy and didn't notice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Vajra- the thunderbolt…” he didn’t open his eyes again but he smiled, “Dad hated… both Indian…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim waited until he was soundly asleep and then pulled up  the information on soulmates again: Tiger was HIS!</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I may not have expected to ever have one but no one else was ever getting near him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sebastian's POV (and please remember that he is still in recovery)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sebastian was many things, but stupid was not among them. He hadn’t been in any condition to evaluate things when he met his soulmate, and his first days at the hospital were… hallucinatory at best, but once he came out of sedation he started catching up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still in, or near, Serbia.  His soulmate had somehow purchased or otherwise acquired him from his captors and transported him to this hospital… and no one stopped him. He was in the hospital under a fake identity with his soulmate listed as his next of kin- Sebastian had heard enough gossip to figure out they were supposedly traveling on their bonding retreat, and several of the nurses were desperately hoping they were not a romantic pairing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate most emphatically had not expected to find his soulmate, which meant that he had managed the false ID, the transport, and the entirety of his rescue on no notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he didn't want to let anyone know Sebastian was still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conclusion: His soulmate was gorgeous- had deep eyes he could fall into forever - charismatic, powerful, heavily armed- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he apparently didn’t think i could identify the knife and gun holsters, or didn't think they were worth mentioning</span>
  </em>
  <span>- rich, more than a bit crazy, had had business with his captors, and was probably a spy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian fought the pull of the drugs and tried to THINK, but his mind kept wandering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim apparently HONESTLY hadn’t thought he had even one soulmate?  That would mess you up.  Sebastian imagined the hell of being the only person whose soul marks never came in and shuddered: it had been bad enough when his DID...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which went back to the new problem at hand- his soulmate was clearly a bit possessive, and ah... the way he had reacted to being told HIS soulmate had another potential soulmate out there?  That wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mind you he wasn’t about to try to dissuade him from being possessive since... well he was insanely dependent on the man right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In more ways than one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian tried not to let himself fall into panic just because Jim had gone away for a bit.  The poor man had practically lived in that chair the whole time he’d been unconscious! He was entitled to a hot shower and a comfortable bed  if he wanted one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just that Sebastian started feeling...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are NOT in a cell, and no one is hurting you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  He tried to tell himself firmly, but the longer the man was gone the more the hospital bed and the tape and bandages felt like restraints...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hyperventilating enough that the nurse came in to check on him and panicked enough that he almost swung on her.  He apologized and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>DAMN IT </span>
  </em>
  <span>she turned up the drip…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soulmate was back when he woke up- holding his hand and working on his phone with the other hand.  Jim looked up and smiled briefly before the expression wiped off his face: Sebastian couldn't help but think the man didn't smile nearly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, gorgeous.” Sebastian was glad the roughness was fading from his voice, “So are we leaving the hospital soon or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are,” Jim squeezed his hand briefly, “We’ll be heading to Germany first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian didn't bring up England again: his soulmate was obviously not at all interested in his returning to report- or anyone knowing he had survived.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it I NEED to know what he’d done!</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Sebastian sighed- of all the things he had ever expected, a soulmate who was in hiding or on the run wasn’t among them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian carefully measured his words, “It’s pretty obvious you… well as you said, you think it's simpler if I’m...publicly dead: i’d like to know why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian felt the tension in his soulmate's hand and forced himself to relax and stay passively against the bedding- don’t press, and don't give him any indication of  argument…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually Jim said, “I’ll… explain it once we’re moved, Tiger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Sebastian had to admit that  this close to his captors was likely not the place to discuss anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can i get up again?” Sebastian asked him hopefully.  Since the hospital didn’t really have rehabilitation people his time out of bed had been mostly to keep his circulation going, prevent bedsores, give them a solid chance to change the bedding and his bandages, and otherwise do immediately useful things; in other words, limited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim looked at him thoughtfully “Are you that bored, Tiger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian closed his eyes and opened them again slowly, “I feel trapped.  I really need to not be.... Trapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like Jim was going to parrot the doctors- who wanted him in bed unless there was a whole team of people there to keep him from falling, or going too far- but after looking at him and sucking on his lower lip in a really distracting fashion he nodded. “I guess  if you’re up enough to be this edgy, you’re up enough to move around a bit.” and he started taking down the side rails and setting things so he could sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrible how weak he was:  just swinging his legs off the side of the bed and sitting up unsupported seemed like a big step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May as well call them in to change your bandages Tiger,” Jim  considered, “Catch your breath and i’ll call them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can i catch my breath standing? My ass and thighs don’t like bed edges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah” Jim nodded and helped him up. Once he was standing on his own, Jim grinned up at him- arms still around him- “I look forward to doing this when you AREN’T looking like the stunt double for the Mummy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise…” Sebastian found leaning on the slightly smaller man surprisingly comfortable, “Although i wish we’d met before… i… won’t look that good.” He thought sadly of how bad the scarring was likely to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise Jim raised an eyebrow and looked… interested? “Oooohhh Tiger, no nooo, don’t you worry about a thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian tried to make sense of it:  the  bastard with the whip hadn’t left much of his backside unmarked; the bastard with the knife and the hot thing had been more selective. “I… I’m pretty well aware of how much scarring there will be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ll have scars, Tiger,” Jim nodded and stepped back carefully, “but only a few of them looked bad on you and I'm certain we can get those reduced.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows attempted to climb to his hairline, “Only a few of them looked bad on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim smirked, “I was thinking you looked like a Tiger before i saw your tattoo- or what i thought was a tattoo: trust me; they’ll suit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian blinked several times and tried to think as he walked himself around the room with his IV pole.  They always said your soulmate would be someone who could deal with your weaknesses and failings- he just never thought his soulmate would think any of his scars were… attractive?  He waited until he was starting another lap around the room. “Do you honestly think so, or are you just trying to make me feel better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think if it's anything like that oh-so-interesting scar on your face, Tiger, that it will just enhance your looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped walking and his hand came up without thinking to the scar. “You  think THIS enhances my looks?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim sauntered up and Sebastian was reminded of the casual stride of a big cat. He reached up and pulled Sebastian’s hand away from his face.  “It suits you- makes you look more dangerous… it tells the world you survived,” he grinned, “yes, i think it enhances your looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian was still trying to come to terms with that when the wound care team came in to change his bandages.  This time he demanded a mirror and a chance to see the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It… was worse than he’d hoped, although the prompt treatment seemed to have helped… a bit… he looked away from the mirror- it was ugly- and caught his soulmates expression…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possessive…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Appreciative?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Admiring?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interested?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With all THIS?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it … looks pretty bad,” Sebastian managed to just say it gruffly and not break down.  They’d left marks on him he’d never erase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim waved the doctor back- with the kind of casual confidence that damn few people had.  He walked up and- after pulling on a clean glove- traced one of the knife marks on his chest, just below the Tiger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was contact enough with his soulmate to feel it, and he shivered slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim smiled at him with what could only be called an evil smile- it was dark and dangerous and it made Sebastian equally wary and intrigued- “I don’t like that one, Tiger, but i have plans to fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I thought… that’s what the bandaging was for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stepped back and told the doctors to bandage him back up.  He shook his head, “Oh all this bandaging and pressure and-” he waved vaguely- “will keep the scars minimized, but we’ll talk more about it once you’re better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim stayed until they were done and the bedding was changed and Sebastian was in bed- on his front  again, so probably best to let himself sleep sooner than later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to run a few more errands, Tiger; I’ll be back late tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian hated how he clutched at the man’s hand, “Please…” he forced the panic down. “I… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jim’s voice softened, “Yeah, face down is a really vulnerable position, Tiger: i didn’t know they were flipping you again tonight or i would have gone earlier- I’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fairly sure Jim spiked his IV with a sedative before he left, because the panic started being overruled by that chemical blankness.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim would be back soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself- willing the panic down until the medication could take effect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jim will be back soon.  They won’t get me again, no one is behind me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jim will be back soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He repeated it until he was drifting again, and dreaming of picnics in English countrysides by a creek the color of someone’s eyes…. Of night skies that were full of color- like a shadow of a rainbow- of feather brushes between the stars… of soft shy smiles that hardly anyone ever saw…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually a hand slipped into his and he let himself fall into the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therapy and  doctors and FINALLY able to share a bed...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jim had belatedly remembered that caring about people sucked.  After all, he hadn't cared about anyone- not really- in a very long time: usually the most caring he got was a sort of  ‘aww- it's cute! Don’t kill that one.’ or an appreciation of someone being really good at what they did…</p><p>This was FEELINGS, and it definitely was not normal and frankly Jim didn’t know what to do with it. He frowned into the darkness while he was holding Tiger’s hand.</p><p>They were heading to Germany- <em> and why had i told him? </em>- and Sebastian was out cold and Jim still couldn't bring himself to let go of his hand.  Poor Tiger had been mumbling and tossing and turning- as much as he could- until he’d gotten back…</p><p>Jim tried to glare at the man, but somehow ended up noticing that his blanket had slipped and tucking it up around him.</p><p><em> God DAMN it if anyone found out he had a soulmate… </em> Jim’s blood ran cold: <em> if the Iceman ever got a hint… </em> Jim forced his own panic down and reminded himself that this was why he was officially and convincingly dead- no one was going to look for him, no one was going to find him, and NO ONE was going to get at his soulmate.</p><p>Well he hadn't planned on the soulmate part but it worked out that way.</p><p>He…. might have to put off those revenge plans a bit, though… just until his soulmate recovered.</p><p><em> Thankfully once he was up and around he would be able to protect himself, not like </em>- Jim shut THAT line of thinking down hard.</p><p>~</p><p>Sebastian remembered an ambulance or a van and then being moved, but his soulmate was there so it was ok. When he finally fully woke up he was lying on his back?  He looked around… not a hospital: a room in a home that had been re-done into a hospital type room.</p><p>And this bed was a thousand times more comfortable than the hospital bed.</p><p>“We’re in Germany, in one of my homes, and the rehabilitation team is still assembling but the one who is here- vicious bitch but a great physiotherapist- says you should be encouraged to walk as much as possible, with shoes.”</p><p>“I love her already.” Sebastian said firmly. He then took a deep breath and asked, “How did I sleep through being moved…?”</p><p>“I did rather think being moved would be painful, Tiger, so your meds were just bumped up a bit.” Jim sounded casual and Sebastian doubted he would get a straight answer anytime soon.</p><p>“Shoes?” he asked hopefully, and Jim put down a box- his size- and a pair of short socks.</p><p>Shortly afterwards he was walking down the hallway of a house with a walker- brand new, still had the tags- for balance since the hallway was a HOME and didn't have grab rails: it was still a marked improvement over a hospital.</p><p>A tiny young woman showed up- her name was apparently Cassie, and she sounded like English with an odd accent underneath it- and Sebastian found out it was absolutely true that she was a vicious bitch: he didn’t care much because she was apparently determined to get him up and walking, stretching and back in shape.</p><p>A politely professional man named Brandon was the next to arrive- English definitely- a nurse or medic of some kind, and assigned to handle his pain medication, and infection protocol…</p><p>He was also apparently studying up on scar remediation and consulting with doctors who were not here about that.</p><p>They both reacted with shock to finding out he was Jim’s soulmate, and Sebastian was fairly certain he heard some very deadly sounding threats if word ever leaked out…</p><p>Sebastian tried asking Cassie questions, but if it wasn't about physical therapy or rehabilitation she suddenly developed an inability to speak or understand English.</p><p>Brandon, at least, was honest.</p><p>“I suspect, Mister Sebastian, that you would be better asking Mister Moriarty that.” he said when Sebastian tried- again- to ask him anything but medical questions.</p><p>“Is that his last name; his real one?” Sebastian asked, “He was using a different one before.”</p><p>Brandon shrugged, “It's the one he’s known by? I have no idea if it's ‘real’ or not.  In any case I’ll stand up to him on medical matters, but not… information or anything else: you want details of anything except your medical? Ask him.  You want details of your medical I'll tell you.”</p><p>He did, too.  Brandon didn’t sugar coat anything, told him EXACTLY what medication he was on, and what the current working prognosis for his recovery was: better than Sebastian had thought, although he might have ongoing issues with his shoulder, hip, and leg muscles.</p><p>“Any idea about the scar remediation?”</p><p>“It's going well, all things considered: oddly enough the fact that you are healing this well goes along with some of the myths about soulmates- clear marks anyway.”</p><p>Jim had come in very quietly, Sebastian only knew he was there because he could always tell when Jim was close by.</p><p>“The doctor at the hospital… said i had to stay and hold his hand: i was there until he was out of danger.” he frowned at Brandon, “So that’s not just superstition?”</p><p>Brandon sighed, “Sir… There have not been enough cases- or any means of doing a controlled study- to get anything better than anecdotal evidence, really.  It is widely believed, and… there are a number of cases that seem to support it.” he shrugged, “It's… as long as they are careful about infection risks? It's a fairly safe thing to try and it might help, so…”</p><p>Jim nodded slowly. “I need to talk to you about-”</p><p>“sir, “ Brandon watched him warily, “I think your s- my patient would do better if he was fully informed about his own care.”</p><p>Jim’s eyes narrowed and Sebastian spoke up quickly, “I think I should know what's going on with my own health- don’t you?”</p><p>A muscle in Jim’s jaw twitched but he softened a bit looking at him, “Fine.” he grumbled and then reluctantly asked Brandon for a report.</p><p>Brandon told him more or less the same thing he had just told Sebastian- perhaps a bit more detailed.</p><p>“Would… my… being here help?” Jim sounded a bit gruff, but Sebastian could hear the concern underneath it.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile, “It would make me feel better.”</p><p>Jim huffed another “fine” and sat down and held his hand, or kept a hand on his shoulder, through the rest of the appointments- for the most part- and his hand or crossed his bare ankle over Sebastian’s as they ate.</p><p>“The food’s a lot better than hospital food, that’s for sure,” Sebastian sighed as he finished a really good meal.</p><p>“Well… it's about to get better: Brandon says you can start having sweets.” Jim nodded and someone brought out a bowl of ice cream- for Sebastian- and a bowl of ice cream on top of some kind of chocolate for Jim.</p><p>Sebastian tapped Jim’s ankle with his own, “When do i move up to adding the chocolate?”</p><p>Jim smirked at him, “When you’re recovered enough to take it from me?”</p><p>They bantered back and forth a bit- Sebastian would have tried to steal some but he didn't think even a playful swat would be a good idea on his injuries… yet.</p><p>~</p><p>It was eerily comfortable eating his meals with Tiger.  He put a lot on hold, and did as much work as he could while Sebastian was in therapy… and then the medical team declared  Sebastian healed enough to move to a bigger bed without full monitoring overnight.</p><p>Jim found himself baffled.</p><p>He had flirted with… well almost everyone- it was useful to throw people off- he had fucked a lot of people; heck, back in his early days he had put up with a lot to get where he was now…</p><p>But when he tried to picture what to do with Sebastian he kept hitting the really strange concept that he was worried about hurting him.</p><p>I still want to take a knife and correct that scar, but i don’t want to HURT him…</p><p>Jim was attempting to contemplate this when  Sebastian cleared his throat and said, “Jim? Angel? Is something wrong with the bed?”</p><p>He looked over to find Sebastian standing looking back and forth between him and the bed as if he could figure out what was wrong. (he refused to use a cane or walker unless the physiotherapist was around to catch him- Jim could sympathize)</p><p>“Ah… it’s big enough for two…” Jim put forward  and glanced back at Tiger.</p><p>“Yes?” he smiled that heartstopping crooked grin at him, “You can finally share a bed with  me and stop complaining about recliners and chairs, and i can finally stretch out!”</p><p>Jim HATED being confused- usually his response at not knowing what to do or how to act was to get angry… but he didn't want to be angry at Tiger…</p><p>Eventually he just started taking off his clothes to get changed into-</p><p>Tiger ran a hand over his back…</p><p>It felt… weird? But nice?</p><p>He twisted his head to look over his shoulder and saw Tiger staring at his back and shoulder with a fascinated look.</p><p>“What?  What’s so interesting?”</p><p>“Is this… where you felt it prickle?”</p><p>Jim considered, “yes? Yes, I think so.”</p><p>“How could anyone NOT think this was some kind of soulmark?”</p><p>“What?”  he walked over to the mirror and tried to see… the freckles looked darker maybe? He shot a questioning glance at Sebastian.</p><p>“Give me your phone- I’ll take a picture.”</p><p>Jim very reluctantly unlocked his phone enough to access the camera and watched him in the mirror, but all he did was take pictures and hand the phone back.</p><p>He ran his hand over Jim’s back again, “It's beautiful.”</p><p>Jim flipped back to recent photos…</p><p>THAT is not what his back had looked like before. Not at all!  The little moles and birthmarks were darker- some larger, some not- and some of the freckles were  darker and larger, and the rest of an area bigger than Sebastian’s spread hand was shaded in swirls and…</p><p>He stared at it- <em>it looked familiar?</em></p><p>Tiger said it about the same time he realized, “That’s Ursa Major?… and that's Orion…” Sebastian murmured, tracing patterns on his back that made him feel… unsettled.</p><p>Jim turned- breaking the contact felt so odd. “It’s the Angel Nebula, Tiger, and… it didn't look like that before- the basic patterns might have been there in the freckles but… “</p><p>Tiger stretched out on the bed with a happy sigh, “I knew you were an angel.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The angel nebula is a real thing.  i probably got it a bit wrong as i am NOT an astrophysicist or even particularly good at identifying stars, but  its a real thing.<br/>https://apod.nasa.gov/apod/ap160428.html</p><p>https://www.reddit.com/r/Astronomy/comments/8gi69n/the_angel_nebula_a_reflection_nebula_near_orion/<br/>https://www.good-astronomy.com/product-page/the-angel-nebula</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>